1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for L-shaped hexagon socket screw keys that facilitates storage and removal of the screw keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, sizes and shapes and the like of L-shaped hexagon socket screw keys (hexagonal wrenches) are specified by standards such as, for example, JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards). A single set of hexagon socket screw keys that has one each of different-sized hexagon socket screw keys is stored in a holder that hangs from the hip or in a stand that is placed on a workbench for use or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a stand for hexagon socket screw keys that can be aligned in size order and compactly stored. Patent Literature 2 discloses a holder for hexagon socket screw keys which is designed so that the hexagon socket screw keys do not overlap with each other to facilitate withdrawal and insertion of the screw keys.
[Patent Literature 1] US 2001/0010291 A
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-218573